My Heart Only Loves You
by nympha-impedimenta
Summary: After Kouji's fight with Takuya, Izumi and Kouji are on the news and is said that Kouji kidnaps her? He never did that! Who is accusing him of that? And a phone call from a certain person makes things weirder for Kouji. Find out yourself! Kouzumi Review!
1. Parting

**Hello Everyone!!! This is my new story!!! Hope you like!!! It's gonna be a short one though, I think!!!**

**I don't** **own Kouzumi or DigiFro. Blah that suxx...**

**...Anyways, enjoy!!!**

**-KouzumiGirl101**

I waited and waited for him. The spring trees were blooming and the leaves fell from the branches. I was so anxious for him to get out of class. I was so excited to go out with him today! I couldn't wait!

"Izumi!" a familiar voice called out behind me. Suddenly so many butterflies came in my stomach. I immediately knew who it was.

"Kouji-kun!!!" I said turning around and running up to him and hugged him. "I missed you a lot!" I said hugging him for a long time and finally let him go.

"Hehe, me too", he laughed holding my hand and squeezing it tightly.

He leaned down to kissed me, holding my waist. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. When he kisses me I just lose thought. I instantly forget about _everything_! Finally when he pulled away from me he held my hand again. I gave him a big grin and he smiled back and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked me in a funny tone.

"Well, since last time you've gotten to be a better kisser!" I said teasing him as I poked him and giggled. He looked away and blushed bright red. He was so cute when he blushed.

We walked together throughout the whole school leaving the gate.

"Hey let's hurry up before _they _catch up to us!" he told me running as I followed him still holding his hand.

He cared for me so much and _I_ cared for him.

He stole my heart and _I _stole his.

His name is Kouji Minamoto; he is my boyfriend, my best friend, and the one that I've fallen in love with.

He was 18 and I was 16, but age didn't matter to me.

He held my hand tightly, but gently. I never wanted him to let go. He knew that, so he never did.

You see Kouji and me--well we love each other, but our families don't agree. Our fathers HATE each other! They're like company enemies. Mr. Minamoto was the CEO of stereo and software company while my dad was also a CEO of the C.O.M.P computers. My father thinks that Kouji is a bad influence to me. I don't think so. My father says that the reason why I ditch school and run away from my house all the time is because of Kouji, but I only run away just to see Kouji.

Kouji's father thinks that I will ruin Kouji's future and the companies future. I talked to Kouji about that and I didn't want to ruin HIS future. Then he told me that his father only wanted him to have a good future was so that the company can make progress and obtain more money. After he told me that _I _was his future. It was really sweet.

Then this one time he even asked me to marry him!!! I told him that we couldn't and our parents would disagree. He told me that one day we would run away together and live in Africa or some place where our parents wouldn't disagree with anything we do. I laughed when he said Africa, but I knew he was serious about eloping.

I really DO want to run away! I really want to be with him forever!

I know it's kind of cheesy, but it's my heart and my feelings that make it all cheesy.

"I-Izumi!" Kouji shouted as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I turned around to my side and realized that Kouji wasn't with me. I turned around once more and saw two familiar men that were trying to block Kouji away from me. I remembered them but I didn't remember.

"Izumi!" he screamed once to me more.

"K-Kouji! Let him go!!!" I screamed as I shook because I couldn't do anything. I screamed again, but choked.

"Izumi", a familiar person said in a low voice. I turned around and saw my father in a black suit and it hit me who those two men were. They were his bodyguards.

"Dad!!!" I shouted in anger. He looked at me and he looked at Kouji. "What are you doing here?!" I shouted at him again.

"I should be asking YOU that! Izumi, what did I tell you about hanging with this brat?!" he shouted at me. He grabbed my arm with fury. "What the hell is wrong with my daughter?! Huh?"

"Ow...dad that hurts!!!" I said trying to tug my arm out of his hand.

"Izumi!" Kouji screamed. "Let go of her!" I looked at him as so did my dad.

"You! Shut your mouth! I'll deal with you later!" he shouted as the two guys held onto Kouji's arms.

"D-dad!!! Let him go! This is all entirely my fault so you shouldn't punish him!" I cried to him. He just ignored me and looked at Kouji then at me again.

"Izumi, we're going home!!! Let's go!" he said pulling my arm. I was trying to fight back, but I just froze.

"Boys beat the crap out of him! Make sure he never speaks or lives again!!!" he shouted as I sat and closed my eyes as the men started to punch Kouji, but he dodged them all. My dad looked at him and glared at him.

"Minamoto, if you love my daughter, and if you ever want to see her again, you won't block their punches", he said in an evil tone. I looked at him then at Kouji and I saw Kouji give him a disgusted look and got punched in the stomach. Then they punched Kouji five times and I watched in horror as they dragged him and threw him to the floor as he tried to get up.

"Kouji!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Say good-bye because that's the last time you're ever going to see that stupid brat!" he said as he smirked and the last thing I saw was my dad carrying me to the limo. I watched the two men walking away from Kouji as he was on the ground in the mud lying on his face. I fainted and everything blacked out...

-

-**If you like this story please tell me so that I know that people would want to read this. If you liked it I will update **

**Chapter 2 as soon as possible!**

**Well, Hope you likey!!! Wasn't it sadd? REVIEWS please!!!**

**Thanks 4 reading!!!**

**(I live for Kouzumi)**

**-KouzumiGirl101**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Together?

**Hello!!! This is the second Chapter!!! **

**Sorry that it took a long time! **

**I've been very busy! **

**This chapter is sooooo sad!!! **

**(cries)**

**I don't own Digimon!!!!**

**Reviews plz!!!**

I locked myself in my room for five days. I didn't eat and I couldn't sleep. If I was lucky I would cry myself to sleep. Mostly all I did was cry and cry for hours and hours. My eyes were puffy from all the tears. My hair was messy and it was all over my face. At night I'd look outside my window at the moon. The maids were always knocking on my door and calling my name. They would try and try to call me out, but after 10 minutes they would give up because I never answered. All I thought about was

Kouji….

That was the only thing on my mind. I felt like I wanted to die because I haven't seen him in a long time. Even though it was only five days it seemed like a whole year has passed by. It was still 12:00 pm and everyone was sleeping except me. This was the usual time when Kouji and I would talk till about 3 am. I prayed to God that he would call me.

Then phone suddenly rang and I was too sad and depressed to pick up the phone, but something made me drag my whole body to the table and picked up the phone. I waited for a few seconds until I heard a voice speak. God had answered my prayers.

"Izumi…" a husky voice whispered. I didn't say anything at first. Then he spoke again. "It's Kouji…"

Then there was silence for about a minute and my hands shook rapidly, but I held the phone strong and was not about to let go of it. Then suddenly tears fell from my eyes and I started sobbing like a little girl lost her favorite doll.

"I-Izumi…" he said quietly his voice sounded like he was in pain. "D-don't cry! I miss you too! Please don't cry!" he said trying to calm me down, but I didn't stop. I couldn't! I just sobbed and sobbed.

"Kouji!!! Kouji!!!" I cried loudly, but didn't care if anyone heard me because all I cared about was Kouji and it was both tears of sadness and tears of joy. It made me happy to hear his voice again and that he was safe. I stopped sobbing finally to take a deep breath.

"Kouji….." I said again crying my last drop of tear.

"Hey, babe….I missed you, are you okay?" he asked me. Then I became silent because I choked up.

"Y---yea…." I was finally able to say.

"I love you", he assured me. Those words made me feel a little bit better.

"I love you too", I said to him still choked up from crying. Then we became silent again as I waited for him to begin speaking, but I wanted to say something so I spoke first.

"I bet you never want to see me again, huh?" I asked him while closing my eyes hoping he would say yes because I wanted him to hate me, he should hate me for what my father had done to him.

"What?! Are you kidding? I could never hate you!" he told me as he laughed for five seconds.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me…" he said trying to sound happy, but I knew he wasn't. I wanted to cry again, but I held my tears in because I thought I cried enough already.

"Hey, so what have you been doing all this time while I was gone?" he asked me, but I thought of something else besides moping around for five days and crying about you because I thought it was pathetic.

"Nothing…"

"Are you serious?" he asked me, but I didn't answer the question. "Izumi, remember when I said that one day we would run away together?" he asked me. I became interested in the conversation and listened some more.

"Yes, I remember", I said in a shaky voice.

"Well I was thinking that maybe now's the time to run away!" he said happily. It shocked me and I thought about it and I wanted to do anything to be with him, but there's always a consequence.

"K-Kouji! I want to, but I never want to see what happened to you the other day!" I said as my heart started to pulse as I tried hard not to remember.

"Promise, that it will never happen again!" he said to me.

"Okay……." I _really_ wanted to be with him. "But where will we go?"

"Don't worry about that! I got it all planned out!" he replied.

"Great, I'll meet you outside at your gate and I'll wait in my car, bring some warm clothes and don't worry about the money", he assured me.

"Okay…" I said again. I didn't know whether I was supposed to be sad, happy, mad or----I don't know.

"I'll be over there in five minutes and I'll be waiting for you!" was the last thing he said before I heard the dial tone click. I put the phone down and quickly, but quietly ran to my closet and grabbed my biggest bag and started tugging all the clothes I could. I didn't care about anything else, I just threw in my other stuff that I thought that was _really _important. After I finished I ran and looked down my window and saw Kouji leaning on his car waving at me while smiling and trying to hide. I felt like crying again but I won't. I grabbed my bag in one arm and opened the window in the other. I threw my bag to the bush because I knew that it wouldn't make much noise. Then Kouji quickly ran to the bag and grabbed it and put it in the trunk of his car then quickly ran under the window. He looked up at me and I looked down at him...

"Izumi..." he said whispering, but loud enough for me to hear. "Jump!"

I heard him say, but that was a crazy thing for me to do.

"I'll catch you! I promise, you can trust me!!!"

I did trust him so I did what my heart told me and I jumped. I closed my eyes and all I heard was a thud...

**-**

**Well, suspensful isn't it!!! I hope u liked it!!! **

**Please give me reviews!!! **

**I'd like to know how MUCH you liked it!!! **

**Or if you didn't like it!!!**

**-KouzumiGirl101**


	3. Running From Pain

**Hello everyone!!! Thanks for all the people waiting for me to finish the chapters!**

**Sorry that it took so long 'cuz with school and all!**

**Anyways sadly I don't own DigiFro, but you guys already know this!**

**Well, this is chapter 3 of M.H.O.L.Y a.k.a. My Heart Only Loves You!**

**Enjoy Ppls!!!**

**_Last Chapter_**

_"Izumi..." he said whispering, but loud enough for me to hear. "Jump!"_

_I heard him say, but that was a crazy thing for me to do._

_"I'll catch you! I promise, you can trust me!!!"_

_I did trust him so I did what my heart told me and I jumped. I closed my eyes and all I heard was a thud..._

_-_

**Running From Pain**

My eyes were tightly shut together as I waited for what was supposed to happen next, but all I heard was silence. I thought that I was dead. I was supposed to be lying on the ground blood spilling on the grass but that didn't happen and I was scared out of my mind. I slowly opened my eye lids and all I saw was the outside of my house. I couldn't find Kouji anywhere.

"Uh..." I heard a moan from beneath me. It took me by surprise for a second and I looked down to see Kouji lying down on the floor while my whole body crushed him.

"Oh, s-sorry!!!" I said quickly getting off of him. I thought that thank goodness he caught me, I knew he did because I trusted him.

"K-Kouji! Are you okay?!" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine, what about you? Are _you _okay?" he answered as he sat up. _Really_ asking me with concern.

"Y-yes I'm fine! Thank you for catching me", I said blushing. He smiled at me.

"I missed you..." he finally said to me. My brain finally clicked and I remember that I haven't seen him in days. I quickly grabbed him in an embrace and held him tightly. I was so happy.

"K-Kouji!!! I-I missed you too!!!!" I said as I still hung on him.

"Hey, it's okay... we're together now! Don't worry, I won't let ANYONE take you away from me!" he said as he hugged me back tightly. I hugged him for a long time. I didn't want to let go I _couldn't _let go.

"Hey, I heard something over here!" I heard one of the body gaurds say. I heard their footsteps coming. Kouji quickly got up and carried me to his car.

He opened the door with his feet and he gently put me on the seat. I watched him as he ran to the driver's side of the car and opened the door and went in and started the car quickly.

The car made a loud roaring sound which was loud enough to wake up everyone in the neighborhood. I didn't care though. All I wanted to do was get away from my hell. I looked at Kouji and he looked back at me an smiled. He put his hand over mine to reassure me that everything would be okay. I fell asleep the whole way.

"Izumi? Izumi..." I heard someone call out to me.

"Uhhh..." I moaned slowly opening my eyes. I wake up to see Kouji.

"Babe, you okay? You passed out in the car and I didn't want to wake you up..." he said smiling down on me.

I looked around and I was still in the car sitting down. I turned to my right and saw a place I've never seen before.

"W-where are we?" I asked him groggily. (sorry, poor use of english :P)

"We're at a hotel, staying here for a while. I want to make sure my parents don't find us. My friends work here so you don't have to worry about anything", he told me helping me get out of the car. I watched the valet take Kouji's car keys and drive away with his car. I looked back at Kouji and he was slowly walking with me. Every five seconds he would ask me if I was okay and I kept saying yes. Then we finally got to our room and saw two beds and just felt like collapsing in one. I was so tired from what had happened. Then suddenly Kouji swooped me up in his arms and put me down in the bed.

"Princess, your bed awaits you." he said joking around. He was teasing me and I . Then he pecked my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"I know that you're tired from today. You should go to sleep. I want you to sleep well." he said. That made me want to cry again, but I didn't want to show him that I was weak.

"Welp, I'll be over here on the next bed if you need me", he said cheerfully. As he walked to the other bed I quickly grabbed the end of his sleeve. I couldn't hold back the tears.

"D-don't leave me...stay with me...please?" I started sobbing...again. I looked at him and as always he just smiled.

"Hey, why are you crying again? Didn't I tell you not to cry anymore?" he said hugging me tightly. I knew that he wanted to cry everytime I cried.

"S-sorry..."

I moved a little bit to give him some space to lie down. He held me in his arms like a teddy bear and it made me feel akward. It felt like we were really married for the first time. This was the first time I've ever laid in bed with him. He was so warm and I lay there next to him and I felt protected. I am so lucky to have him. I would give up my life for him. My money, my clothes, even my parents. I could care less about them. Before I wanted to go to sleep I looked up at Kouji who was already half asleep and kissed his cheek. I wanted to make sure he was in my dreams tonight. This time I didn't have to cry myself to sleep because he was right beside me...

-

**pLeAsE rEaD**

**Well did you like it? Sorry it was so short again!!! I'm so excited for the next chapter. This time we'll hear about Kouji's side of the love story!!!! Kouji will be the one talking this time! What will he have to say?You better like this chapter because I stayed up at least till 1 to finish this!!! Well you'll just have to wait and find out suckers!!! hahaha hehehe**** Yay I'm sooo friggin hyper!!! Whooohoooo Reviews please!!!!!**

**I luv it!!!**


	4. Hiding

**Hello! Konichiwa everyone!!!! **

**What's up? Sorry I've taken a long time again! I have a hard time doing this and school at the same time!**

**I've had TONS of tests lately and I am trying sooo hard to keep my grades up and everything.**

**Thanks for all those people who wait and read my stories! **

**Thanks for you supporters!!!**

**OMG, please there is much cussing in this chapter so please do not read this if you don't like the "F" word or the "S" word.**

**Takuya && Kouji are gonna fight!!! Yay!!!! **

**-**

**U guys Rock!!!! **

**-**

**Umm...I Always have to say this, but sadly I don't own Digimon Frontier whatsoever.**

**Neither Kouji nor Izumi...**

**This chapter the goggle head Takuya appears!!!**

**And It's not going to be a happy time for Kouji!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Kouji's P.O.V**

RING RING

RING RING

I hear my cell phone ring over and over again. I quickly get up to answer so Izumi wouldn't wake up.

"Who's this?" I ask in a crabby voice.

"It's Takuya..."

I paused for a moment.

"Hello? Are you there?" he asks me.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I heard what happened..."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I interrupted him.

"You're all over the news. I mean, you know, your guys' faces. They're all over the news. Everyone's looking for you".

"What? Are you serious?".

"Ya, can we...uh...talk? Meet me at Renee's in 15 okay? Oh, and make sure that you wear a disguise since you're on tv and all".

Then suddenly I hear a click and then the dial tone.

**Beeeeee----**

I guess I have no choice... I said to myself.

I carefully got up from the bed making sure Izumi wouldn't wake up. Then I quickly put on some clothes and wore a blue hoodie over my head. I didn't know how to disguise myself.

I took a glance at Izumi and walked over to her.

"I'll protect you no matter what it takes..." I whispered in her ear and gave her a be-safe-kiss on the forehead before I left.

I made sure to lock the door before I left.

I walked street to street. It was crowded, there was a billion people walking around. I turned to the corner till I found Renee's. It was this restaurant that I'd always go to with Izumi. I looked around for that dumbass Takuya Kanbara. I hoped that this was important, he was wasting my time.

"Kouji", I hear someone call out to me. I knew who it was at that moment. It was Takuya.

I turned around and saw him sitting down on the table.

"Uh...you can sit there", he said akwardly pointing at the seat in front of him. I sat down, like I had a choice.

"So, I'm here, talk", I said in a serious tone.

I never liked Takuya. He was annoying, selfish, arrogant, and he would always act like a child. He's a stupid dumbass who thinks he knows everything.

"I wanna help Izumi!" he quickly said.

There was silence between us for a long time. I was trying to think of something to say.

"I want to help Izumi..." he said again.

"Why?" was all I could say, even though I knew what his answer was going to be and he ould say it over and over again.

"Because...I care about her and I want her to be safe", he said his face turning red.

"No..." I said angrily. Thinking of those two being together made me a little jealous.

I hated when he was with her. It made me want to hurt him even though they didn't do anything wrong. We would always fight because he wanted her, but he couldn't take the fact that Izumi fell for me. She didn't want him more than just a friend. Now I want him out of my life and obviously it ain't happenin'.

"But..." he continued on.

"No..." I said interrupting him again.

"Please...let me do _something _even if it's a little", saying that pissed me off even more. I felt like punching this bastard out. He never quits.

"I'll take her to my house!"

"No..." I said once more holding my temper.

"I still care for her!!!"

"Look you..."

"I..." was the last thing Takuya said, but I couldn't hold my temper anymore. I grabbed his shirt with my fist. He's so fucking stubborn! Izumi is going to kill me for this...

"You fuckin' bastard! I don't care how much you love her! I'm NOT giving her to you!!!" I shout.

I didn't realize what I did till I saw some stares. I looked around and looked at Takuya and he was on the ground. Even _he_ was startled by what I just did.

"I'm outta here..." I finally said letting go of his shirt.

"Damn him...next time I will cut his ass!"

That damn Takuya still drooling over Izumi. She's mine now and he can't have her. If he tries anything I'll kick his ass. Uh, now my fickin day is ruined.(Oooh, a little jealous there Kouji hehe)Oh, maybe I should buy Izumi some breakfast.

I went to the Wakashi Market and bought Izumi some peach buns. She loves them.

Then I started walking back to the Hotel.

I went in the room and saw Izumi sitting up on the bed. She looks like she's waiting for me. I think she's half asleep. I couldn't help but smile.

"Izumi?" I called her.

She looked up with a sad face. I wonder why.

Then she suddenly runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Kouji! You're here! Why'd you leave me? I thought you weren't coming back!" She held me tighter. I put down the bags in my hand and held her back. After what happened with Takuya, she made me feel better.

I pulled her away for just a second. That was probably why.

"I met with Takuya!" I quickly said to her. I knew what her reaction was going to be because she knew what would happen between us.

"D-did you guys fight?" she asked the same question she would ask me everytime Takuya and I had a talk.

"Well, sorta...but its okay...we worked it out!!!!"

(not)

I didn't want to worry her so that was all I would tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I think that she knew I was lying, but for a good cause.

"Yes babe, don't worry k?" I said giving her a kiss.

She smiled.

"So...what did you two talk about?"

"Uh...nothing important. Just guy stuff." was all I could come up with as an excuse.

"Really? I wish that one day you two would be friends!"

Yea right. That will never happen. Maybe when the world blows up.

"Oh, and by the way, before I forget..." I handed her a plastic bag and she opened it.

"Oh, peach buns! That's so sweet! You even thought about me!" she said hugging me happily.

"No problem just for you."

"Thank you Kouji-kun! I LOVE peach buns!"

"Not more than me right?" I said sarcastically.

"No, of course not!

She smiled at me with her beautiful smile.

I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Ko---mmmm---uji--"she mumbled. I let her go.

"What? What happened?" I didn't want to stop.

She smiled once more.

"I love you Kouji- kun!" she said happily.

"You know I love you too!"

She is the only person in this world that can truly make me happy. She is my whole world and I will never let her go!

Then we continued what we were doing.

"..."

Just kissing, what did you think we were doing?

**YAY! Done! Hope you liked the last part! haha Anyways! THnx 4 da read! I had fun doing Kouji's P.O.V.! Wait till my next chapter! It's going to be as good as this one! Maybe even better!...or not! BUt keep waiting anyways!**

-Kouzumi22


	5. Phone Call

**Hey everybody!!!! Yeaaaah! I'm so excited to finally finish this chapter! **

**I can't wait to see what happens in the end! Heh, I'm still brainstorming! **

**For my other story by the way, "Mine & Yours", I'm sorry for taking so LONG! I'm kinda brainstorming on that too! I've been working on other stories so that is part of the reason why I take so long just to make one chapter! **

**Yeah, anyways, thanks for all the people supporting my story and I'm so sorry for all the people that are waiting for the chapters!!! Gomen, gomen! Sorry Sorry! **

**By the way….Nii-san means (big brother). **

**Just letting you know because a certain someone is about to appear in this chapter!!! Well we'll see… **

**Chu means (kiss) **

**Yeah!!! Well before I forget, I don't own Digimon, Kouji, and Izumi! **

**Thanks and Enjoy MHOLY ch 5 **

**IZUMI'S P.O.V. **

I woke up with the blanket covering my face. I could see the sunlight under my blanket. It was so bright this morning. I turned to my side and saw Kouji sleeping. I sat up and stared at him. I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a baby when he slept. He looked so peaceful. Then I thought about how he would always protect me from everything. He is so perfect in every way. I love him so much. I gave him a big hug and suddenly forgot that he was still sleeping.

"Uh…hey what's wrong?" he woke up rubbing his eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Hehe, sorry, I forgot you were sleeping", I said with embarrassment. "It's just you look so cute when you sleep".

"Cute?" he said with confusion.

"Yeah, you do!" I blushed when he smirked at me for some reason.

"Yeah, well you know who else is cute?" he said with his cool smirk.

"Who?" I asked with jealousy on my face.

He chuckled.

**chu **

"Huh?"

Kouji gave me a quick peck on the cheek which made me embarrassed.

"I'm talking about you, you idiot!" he laughed.

I blushed even more and that made him laugh harder.

"D-don't tease me!" I hit him with my pillow.

**-Few Moments Later- **

(YAWN) "When is that room service coming?" Kouji yawned with tiredness.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna watch TV." Kouji said jumping on the bed.

"Kouji-kun, do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks".

Hi, I'm Izumi Orimoto. I am currently living in a hotel with my boyfriend Kouji. You see, we've been running away for the past three days. Luckily we have not been found out yet. I'm happy because this is the most that I get to spend with him. Speaking of him, I watched him turn on the TV. When he turned the TV on I heard them say his name right away. He turned the volume up as the reporter said it once more.

"Now on channel 14 we have breaking news, Minamoto Kouji, son of Minamoto Jun and future CEO of Minamoto Inc. and Orimoto Izumi daughter of Orimoto Ken are reported missing and are still not been found."

Kouji looked at me and I looked at him.

"It was late Sunday that Orimoto reported that Miss Izumi left her room through her window and disappeared that night. One of the witnesses say that she jumped out of her window and was never seen after that".

Once more I listened to the lady speak.

"Orimoto Ken states that Mr. Minamoto's son has taken his daughter hostage and says that he will press charges on Mr. Minamoto if he does not find his daughter soon".

I almost laughed at what I heard. What was he thinking? Kouji never kidnapped me, I ran away and he knew that. He just didn't want any questioning from the reporters.

"What the hell?" Kouji laughed at the screen and turned it off. "That's stupid", he laughed it off.

He went up to me and I gave him some tea.

"Thanks", he said talking a sip. He looked at me again and smiled.

"I'm sorry that he is accusing you of kidnapping me", I looked at his eyes.

"Don't worry about that", he smiled at me. "Besides if you didn't come I would have kidnapped you anyway", he joked.

"Hey, don't joke about that", Izumi put her finger on her lip to tell him to be quiet.

He laughed.

Once again we looked at each other in the eyes and he leaned over to give me a kiss on the lips.

RING RING

Suddenly his phone rang.

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

"What the hell?" he looked at me in a sorry way.

"It's fine you should answer it." Izumi said, but she didn't want to stop.

"Sorry babe, I promise I'll be right back." he said with an irritated mood.

"Don't worry, I'll wait!" she said with a sincere smile and went to pack up her bags.

Kouji watched her walk to the other room.

"Gah, this better be important!", Kouji said to himself.

"Yo, who's this?" he answered.

"Hey, Kouji it's been a long time", a familiar boy laughed.

At first Kouji choked. He knew it was someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hello?", the voice said once more.

"K-Kouichi?" Kouji said in shock.

It was his brother, or so twin brother.

No answer.

"Nii-san?! Kouichi!", Kouji said in confusion and excitement.

"Yeah, sorry, I was going to ask if you guys would come by to the house. I wanted to catch up and stuff."

"Um….I don't know I gotta ask Izumi first", he said without thinking.

"Okay, just think it over."

"Koui---"

"Hey, I gotta go, talk to you later!" he interrupted.

"Kouichi! Nii-san?"

BEEEEEEP

"Damn…." He said with frustration and threw his cellphone on the sofa.

Kouji walked back to Izumi.

"Hey, so who was that?" she said happily.

"Uh…..it was Nii-san. He wanted us to come over to his house. He wanted to talk to us."

"Kouichi? Really, that's great! I can't wait", she smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but for him to call me now so suddenly and then hanging up after a few seconds makes no sense." he worried.

Izumi put her hand on his cheek.

"Aww…..come one Kouji-kun, he must have a reason for it and also you should be happy! We haven't seen him in a LONG time!"

"Yeah, I guess so". Kouji said with a sigh.

"You don't sound happy….phoo", she said with her puppy face.

"Yeah, I guess I should be a little happy", he smiled a little bit.

"That's the spirit!" she joked. "Besides I packed up all of our stuff so I guess we can go there sooner than you think".

"Geez, you do things way too fast. I might not be able to keep up with you", he smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK

The room service finally came and Kouji opened the door. The guy took their bags and they both headed downstairs. Kouji's car was waiting for him and the valet gave him his keys.

"Thanks Kaito, I won't forget this", Kouji smiled at him and gave him a hand shake. "Tell everyone I said thanks too".

Oh, so he knows them, Izumi thought.

"No prob Kouji, come back soon with your cute girlfriend", he chuckled.

"Sure, but I'm not sharing", he replied getting in the car.

He started the car and Izumi watched him take a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready to see Kouichi again", he smiled at Izumi.

"Don't worry, why are you so nervous?", she puts her hand on top of his.

Kouji didn't answer. Instead he took her hand with his and entwined them together. She looked at their hands and smiled. He stepped on the accelerator and drove...

-----

**Yeah!!! Sorry for the wait, I've been getting bad grades lately and suddenly my computer doesn't work so I had this story done two months ago. Thanks for reading! The next chapter, I'm working on as we speak! **


	6. Green Tea

**Hey everyone! Finally the next chapter!!!**

**Uhh…..my documents that I was working on were all deleted because I forgot to update it!!! Gahh! I lost all the great scenes!!!**

**Anyways here goes the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Screech!!!

Their car pulls up at this enormous house big enough to be called a mansion.

"Woah! The last time I saw this house it was half its size!" Izumi stuck her nose to the window of the car and stared at the beautiful home.

"Hey, there's no time for that!" Kouji grabbed Izumi and pulled her to him.

"Ow…Kouji?"

He looked outside the window. She felt that he was shaking.

"Are you nervous?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah a little bit, but as long as you stay with me I'll be fine" he held her hand tightly. She did the same.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," she kissed him on the cheek. She knew he was nervous because he had shunned away this "person".

They finally get out of the car and walk together hand in hand as if they were walking down the aisle to get married. They finally arrive at the door and Kouji sighs. He presses the button.

DING DONG

No one answers. This makes Kouji even more nervous. Izumi notices it and holds his hands tighter. He presses it again.

DING DONG

Suddenly they hear footsteps. Someone opens the door. A familiar face looks back at them.

He looks at them in surprise, but then smiles gently.

"Hey Izzy!" he says cheerfully.

It's Kouichi, and immediately Kouji looks away.

"Kouichi nii-san!" Izumi says happily and hugs him with her free arm. He hugs her back. She didn't want to let go of Kouji's hand. She promised she'd be there for him and she wouldn't break that promise. Kouichi then turns to Kouji with a serious face.

"Kouji," He said calmly.

Kouji didn't answer him. Instead he looked away.

"Uh…hey you guys…let's go inside okay? Let's talk in there!" Izumi interrupted the awkward yet silent atmosphere.

"Y-yeah, you're right! Come in, come in!" Kouichi walks in his house.

Izumi pulls Kouji's hand to make him walk forward while he who still did not dare to look at what's in front of him.

"Hey, you guys can sit here." Kouichi lead them to a couch.

"Come on Kouji, let's sit there." Izumi had to lead Kouji to the couch.

"Um…Izumi, you want some tea?" Kouichi asked while his head was popping out of the kitchen. "Earl Gray?"

"Oh, yeah, thank you Kouichi!" She smiled.

As Kouichi walks into the kitchen Izumi looks at Kouji again.

"Kouji, say something please? Anything?" She whispers to him.

No reply.

"Kouji?"

"…"

"Hey, I got tea! Sorry, we ran out of Earl Gray, Green Tea okay?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, no problem! Thank you!" she smiled and took the tea.

Suddenly there was silence.

More silence.

Izumi took a sip of her tea.

"Umm…oh yeah by the way, Takuya called me yesterday," Kouichi said to break up the silence.

Kouji twitched a little.

"Oh really? That's funny, Kouji just met with him the other day."

"Yeah actually he told me about the 'reunion' you guys had!" Kouichi laughed. "You really gave him a beating, you know?"

Kouji looked at him. Glaring at him to shut up. Kouichi didn't see the glare but instead looked at Izumi.

"Heh, umm….what are you talking about Kouichi?" Izumi laughed without a clue.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' Takuya and Kouji were arguing about the situation and Takuya almost got his---ass----kicked--?," Kouichi chuckled akwardly finally figuring out the 'what are you talking about' situation.

She looked at Kouji but he didn't want to look at her because she knows what really happned.

"Y-you said nothing happened! Why didn't you tell me? What did you do?" Izumi cried.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I didn't want you to know!"

"What? Why did you have to lie to me?" tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Hey, quit crying, I hate it when you do that!" Kouji shouted.

"Uhh...guys?" Kouichi said sorry a million times in his head because he didn't know that Izumi had no clue. He slapped his forehead calling himself stupid.

"I hate when you lie and I have to find the truth from someone else! I hate you!" she sobbed and threw a pillow at him.

"You jerk!" she ran to the nearest room she could find.

"Uh, Izumi," Kouichi ran after her and Kouji sulked on the couch wanting to kill himself.

"Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! I made her cry again…." he thought in his head.

LATER

"Izumi, you okay?" Kouichi worried.

"Yeah(sob)I'm fi(sob)ne….." she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, how about you stay over? You look tired and I think that you need to rest."

"(sob)Kouichi, (sob)you are so ni(sob)ce! I love you! Marry me!" Izumi cried saying things without thinking.

"What are you saying? Don't say that, you want to marry Kouji!" He said not wanting to burst out laughing, but he ended up doing it.

"(sniff)Why did I say that to(sniff)him Kouichi? I don't hate him so(sniff) why---"

"Don't worry, I know you don't, you were just mad and you said it in the heat of the moment!" Kouichi calmed her down.

"Yeah, I guess so……" she said sulking.

"Come on, cheer up, you guys can make up tomorrow! Let me take you to the guest room okay? You can sleep there!" Kouichi reassured her that everything will be okay.

He led Izumi to her room.

"Here, g'night Izzi!" he waved goodbye.

"G'night!" Izumi replied and closed the door.

As she closed the door, Kouichi walked back to Kouji watching him stare at the sky.

"She's resting right now, I think that you should too."

Kouji kept quiet. Kouichi looked out the window.

Then Kouji looked at Kouichi. This made Kouichi really surprised.

"Umm….it's getting late, Izumi said she's staying over, are you going to?" Kouichi trying to say something that first came to his mind.

"Do I really have a choice?" was all Kouji could say. He stood up and walked down the hall.

"Izumi's room is to the left, the one with the brown door", Kouichi said this to him before he turned to the other room.

Kouichi thought to himself that he could have said something more to his twin and got rid of the problems before tomorrow, but even though the sentence that Kouji might have said to him didn't matter, Kouichi was happy that he said _something _to him.

Kouchi yawns and walks to his room.

IZUMI'S ROOM

"I just can't go to sleep right now", Izumi cried. "I feel so bad about telling him that I hated him."

"I love him so much, why did I have to say that I hated him?"

She was so frustrated with herself. Izumi got up from her bed and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to say I'm sorry and tell him I love him a million times" she decided.

As she opened the door, she saw a figure standing in front of the door, yet it was too dark to see so she was startled.

"Huppp!" a squeak was all that could come out of her mouth. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

"Hey it's just me."

Her eyes focused a little more in the dark.

"Kouji…."

"Yeah, hey ummm….I wanna say----"

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I know, and I'm sorry too." She started tearing up.

"Stop crying, I hate it when you do that you idiot"

"S-sorry."

He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you cuz I know you would have been mad."

"I don't care, I'm sorry I said I hated you" she avoided the conversation. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much!"

Kouji chuckled.

"I love you too, you already know that."

She nodded.

"Hey, how about when this is over, let's get married?" he smiled.

She looked up at him.

"You already know the answer Kouji Minamoto".

He chuckled once more. Izumi blushed because she loved how Kouji would laugh in a way that he would only laugh in front of her.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. She leaned forward to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. She pulled away and hugged him digging her face into his chest.

"Hey, if you wanna go to sleep, there's a bed you know", he laughed.

She shook her head in denial saying she would rather sleep on his chest.

He carried her and brought her to the bed. She immediately fell asleep in his arms.

He watched her quietly in the night. He moved his face to her ear.

"I swear that if anyone were to hurt you, I would do whatever it takes to make that person suffer, no matter who it is" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her on the forehead.

He then slept away in the night.

* * *

**Well, Chapter 6 is done!!! D-O-N-E, done!!!**

**I'm really sorry for all those people who have been waiting for the continuation.**

**Gomenasai!**

**Thank you so much for your support.**

**Please Review!!!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
